This invention relates to inks characterized by opaque properties in light. More specifically, this invention relates to inks which are opaque in ordinary light so as to render them particularly suitable as a means for marking various materials.
Ink jet printing is a recent development in the art of applying identifying and decorative indicia to a base. In general terms, a fluid ink is forced, under pressure, through a very small orifice in an orifice block which contains a piezoelectric crystal vibrating at high frequency (50-100,000 vibrations per second) causing the ink passing through the orifice to be broken into minute droplets equal in number to the crystal vibrations. The minute droplets are passed through a charging area where individual droplets receive an electrical charge in response to a video signal, the amplitude of the charge being dependent on the amplitude of the video signal. The droplets then pass through an electrical field of fixed intensity, causing a varied deflection of the individual droplets dependent on the intensity of the charge associated therewith, after which the deflected drops are allowed to impinge to the base medium which is to receive the decorative or informative printed indicia. Apparatus suitable for carrying out the ink jet printing process is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,350 and 3,465,351, issued Sept. 2, 1969 and it is in connection with an apparatus and process such as are described in the aforementioned patents that the ink of the present invention is designed to function.
In order to operate satisfactorily in an ink jet printing system, an ink must display a consistent drop breakup length, drop velocity and drop charge under set operating conditions.
It has been determined that an ink jet printer, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,350 and 3,465,351, inks with viscosity of 25 cps. will perform satisfactorily depending upon the type of nozzle used. However, inks with lower viscosities perform much better. Resistivity of ink may range as high as 10,000 ohm cm. for satisfactory operations.